Trust
by BethGisborne
Summary: Marian makes a decision but what will happen to her and Guy? Will she survive the decision? And what about Guy how does he react and will that just drive Marian farther away? Please review best wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is what I think should have gone down, and how Guy should have found out. Well one of the ways. I tell it differently in another one but hey this works to. Like everything I don't own this and am not making money sorry. If I did own it Marian would have taken up with Guy and the show would still be airing. So please review and let me know what you think. Best wishes to all.**

****

Marian sat in her room that night looking at the mask she held in her hand. Tonight had been so close, to close she still felt the slight stabbing of Guy's sword along her side. She had bandaged it herself and it didn't hurt now. No her chest hurt while she thought about how he'd nearly caught her just like Robin. She sighed angrily and lay back on her bed.

Lately her thoughts had been so confused when it came to both men. Slowly however she realized Robin did not love her it was something they had before he left and nothing else. At first she thought it would hurt to know that, instead she was grateful. She didn't want to lie anymore to anyone. Especially not to Guy. She looked at her mask again, no, no more lies, in the morning she was telling Guy the truth and what happened, happened but she wanted to tell him.

Early the next morning she found herself at Guy's door knocking nervously. Thornton opened the door and smiled at her. "Ah good morning Lady Marian. Sir Guy was just finishing breakfast." He led her in and went to get Guy. Trying to calm her nerves she looked around. He hadn't changed much since taking away Locksley. Of course he didn't spend much time there any how usually he was to busy dealing with the sheriff, Robin or the Night Watchman. She took a deep breath when she heard his boots walk in.

"Marian." He gave a half smile. "This is a surprise. I hope everything is alright." True worry shown in his eyes instead of the fake mockery that the sheriff usually had when asking about Sir Edwards health.

"Yes everything is alright. I just needed to talk to you privately." Guy nodded and sent the servants out.

He went and stood infront of her. "Is something bothering you?" She couldn't look at him, out from under her cloak she handed him the mask and walked over to the window. "What's this?"

"It's the Night Watchman's."

Guy jumped up, "How did you get this? Is he at your house? Tell me Marian."

Slowly she turned ignoring the pain in her side. "In a way he is at our house but it's not a he." He looked at her confused. "I am the Night Watchman."

Guy sat heavily in the chair staring at her. He had come so close last night, so close to killing him, her. The fear that rose up inside of himself scared him, so many times he had almost captured the Night Watchman. He had almost had the one person he loved killed. He ran a hand over his face.

"Please Guy say something." Marian begged as she watched the emotions play across his face. She was surprised by them Robin had just gotten angry at her demanding her to stop.

He looked at her fear still ever present but the urge to protect her was stronger. "Does anyone else know?"

"Only my father and Robin Hood. I didn't have a choice but to tell them."

"So you trusted Hood more than me. You told him before you could tell me." Guy slammed his gloves onto the table anger now replacing his fears.

"No I didn't tell him first."

"But he knew before I did."

"That was because he was nosey and found out. He thought I was trying to rob my father and that is how he found out. I never told him."

"But you still couldn't tell me."

"I just did. I told you because I wanted you to know not find out."

"Marian you know the consequences of telling me. Especially since you couldn't tell me when you started."

"I didn't know you then Guy. I was still to hurt over Robin to trust anyone even my own father with it. Even he found out. I decided to tell you. To show you I trust you and that all I've said or done isn't a lie. That our relationship isn't a lie. That I do have feelings for you that I still want to be with you part of you. It's not a lie."

"It was a lie." Guy yelled storming past her and turning to face Marian. "All of it."

She opened her mouth as if it say something but nothing came out. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she didn't care. She turned towards the door and stopped and looked back at him. "It was never a lie for me Guy. I do love you and for some reason I still do. I have told you things no one else knows about me. I trust you. I." She ran out the door leaving Guy standing in the middle of the room, hurt as much as she was. He wanted to follow her but the revelation and his feelings wouldn't allow it. He had to find a way to protect her, he didn't know anything other than he had just hurt her more than he hurt himself.

***

Sir Edward sat at his window and waited. He had been up most of the night worried about his daughter. She had hardly said a word to him since she had seen Sir Guy two weeks before. She didn't stay home long and hardly slept or ate. He didn't think the man could have such power over her then again love was a strange thing. That night he had pretended to be asleep so she would leave and he could catch her. Since she had seen Guy the Nightwatchman had suddenly shown up again and had been known to terrorize the Sheriff more than usual.

He heard the downstairs door open and then footsteps. He opened his door causing Marian to jump. "Father I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't not with what is going on."

"Going on?" she questioned passing him. "I don't know what you are talking about Father good night." She smiled and slipped inside. He waited and like all the other nights he heard her continually move around sobbing till finally she fell asleep and would soon cry out. That was it he was not going to take it any longer. He was going to talk to Guy the next day and sort things out.

Guy was still in his stormy mood and had been for weeks, even Vasey had sent him home until he was in a better mood, claiming Guy was no use to him like that. Thornton came in. "What?" he growled.

"It's Sir Edward he said it couldn't wait."

Instead of usually waiting Sir Edward pushed his way in. "Sir Guy we need to talk."

Guy sat heavily in his chair. "About what?"

"My daughter. I want to know what is going on."

"You'll have to forgive me but I don't think she would want me to talk about it. And I really don't feel like."

"Well I don't care. That child hasn't eaten or slept in two weeks." Sir Edward interrupted.

Guy shot up. "What?"

"She hasn't spent more than a few hours a night in her room. She won't touch any food. Instead she spends her time helping the poor. When she does come home she cries none stop. IF she does fall asleep she cries out for you." He saw the color drain from Guy's face.

"Why didn't you go to Hood to see if he'd help?"

"She wouldn't listen to him and because he's gone."

"Gone?" Guy's head came up panic taking over his anger.

"Gone. Back to the Holy Land. He came the other day to see if Marian would come and they had a fight. He left without her."

"She stayed?"

"Aye." Edward smiled to himself this might work after all. "He wanted her to come along. She said she couldn't leave the people. Robin accused her of being in love with you and she said she was and she would not leave without you. They argued about his only love of the people and no one else and more. He left angry and she left in her Nightwatchman outfit."

Guy still hadn't moved. She had denied Robin for him. "Where is she?"

"When I left, at home."

***

Guy vaulted off his horse and raced for the house. One of the servants met him. "She's not here."

"What do you mean not here?"

"She went to get on her horse to leave and no one has seen her since."

Quickly Guy yelled for his men to start searching. "If you run into Hood tell him he can have enough money to feed the people for six months if he finds her and brings her here. Nothing will happen to him if he does. Go don't come back till you find her."

He shooed away the stable boy to go and help and drug his horse towards the house and ran up stairs to her room and searched it again. Nothing even her watchman was still there. He paced her room trying to think where she would go. Robin was gone or at least on the way so she would not have followed him prayerfully. The river maybe but men had gone that way. Someone in the village might know. He raced down and passed her father. "I'm checking the village." He slid to a stop at the stall next to his black. He saw a piece of cloth hanging out the stall door.

Trying to slow his breath he walked around the door and stopped. There on the ground lay Marian, her breathing was labored and he saw a growing circle of scarlet on her side. "No." he gently touched her jerking back at her fever.

Her head rolled to the side and slowly her eyes opened. "Guy." She whispered. "I'm sorry." Her eyes slid shut.

"No Marian don't you dare. Don't leave me." He cried he shakily tested for a pulse and sighed relieved to find one. "I've got you." He picked her up and carried her towards the house yelling for someone to get help and not one of the quacks from the village claiming to be a doc tor but one like Jac who had saved her once.

***

It had been hours since Allan had gotten Jac to come with the rest of gang. And hours of waiting to know what was going on. Guy stood his back to Robin who stood staring daggers into his back. "Why don't you say what is on your mind Hood and get it over with."

"You drove her to this."

"Me? What about you? Telling her you loved her and how much she means to you. That when she comes to you you're too worried about the king and not her. Where were you to help her when her father was ill? When something happened?"

"I was fighting."

"Yes you were fighting while proclaiming to love her while you love another."

Robin stood up. "And you can tell me to my face that you love no other."

"No one but her. I would give everything up if she asked and not think a second about it. What about you Hood could you?" Silence.

"No." Robin hung his head in defeat for a minute. He had known for awhile that he was losing Marian, in fact he lost her the day he boarded the ship for the holy land.

Jac came down the stairs Sir Edward trailing behind not looking at either man.

"Well?" Robin asked first.

"She is very sick." Jaq started watching both men closely. Robin seemed upset like any friend would, but Guy seemed liked she had just ripped his heart out and was beating it. "She has a nasty wound on her side. In time that should heal. That is part of what is causing her to be sick. Her lungs are full of infection. We need to bring it out. We will have to fill her room with steam all the time it will help as well as other medicines." She sat them on the table.

"Someone will need to be with her at all times."

Guy walked over. "I'll do it." He watched Robin who nodded.

"Sir Edward." Robin said walking over to where Guy had just placed his sword placing his and bow. "We will help around the house and take over the Nightwatchman for her until she can do it again." Edward nodded.

Guy started to follow Jaq. "You hurt her again in any way. And I will haunt you the rest of your life." Robin said blocking his path.

"I would expect as much."

Outside the door Jaq stopped again. "If she wakes don't let her get excited. She's very weak and needs her rest. I had to remove this and she wasn't pleased with it. But until her breathing is better I think it would be for the best." She handed Guy a golden cross with sapphires suspended on a chain. It was his gift to her just last Christmas when she'd agreed to marry him. She hadn't taken it off he'd seen her wearing it all the time since then even after they had fought. He swallowed hard and followed Jaq, listening to her final instructions.

He was left standing in Marian's room alone. Jaq had already begun filling it with steam a large kettle in the fire place and had shut the windows tight. Marian lay on the bed under a number of blankets, softly mumbling to herself to weak to even struggle against the weight of the blankets.

Guy took the seat beside the bed and fingered the cross again. Gently he put it around the bed post so as not to startle Marian if she even knew he was there. "I'll put it back on you when you're better." He said softly. "When I apologize for being stupid." He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't go on without you Marian. I just can't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this story. It took me awhile to get the characters right and how I liked them (kind of hard when the muse is on vacation in London). Any way here are a few new chapters. I can't decide to leave it here or go on so let me know what you think and PLEASE review. Best wishes.**

Sir Guy of Gisborne had only ever been scared once that he could remember. And that was the day his parents had died in the fire along with Hood's. He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed. He had not been out of Marian's room for nearly three days. And apparently Jaq had gotten worried, for John had come up and asked him to leave for something to eat and a bath. Guy smiled John had no need to do anything but ask, for unlike his name there was nothing little about the man, and Guy knew better than to anger him. Looking back at the bed Guy realized he was wrong he had been scared beyond thinking another time and that was now.

Marian had not woken up for nearly four days. Barely strong enough to move when she did dream. With the others help they worked to force broth down her throat along with medicine but Guy was slowly losing hope she would wake up. They had to send Sir Edward away to the Abbey to protect him, and the others. As far as the sheriff was concerned they had been quarantined due to a servant traveling away from the house had come down with a mysterious illness. No one was allowed in or out, luckily Sir Edward had not been visiting on the day the servant became ill but Marian had been.

Guy buried his face in his hands. His world, the world he had been trying so hard to put together and hold together was crumbling and falling through his very fingers. He rested his chin on his clenched fists and watched Marian's breathing. She had come to him with her secret; a secret she knew very well could destroy her and her father. He had held in his hand the one thing that could have killed her, and yet it was killing them both any way. And he was at fault, it was completely his fault. If he had just trusted her when she came to him, but no his fear of losing her and his fear of what he didn't know had made him snap. His bloody temper, he hit the chair arms standing up and began pacing.

Tears filled his eyes as he paced at the foot of the bed. He looked at the cross draped around the bed post; he leaned against Marian's foot board holding it tightly. Agony was the word he would describe what he felt. "Oh Marian what have I done?" he slumped into the chair again.

He watched her chest rise and fall. Standing again he began pacing. He couldn't sit still because to much began to race through his mind. Rushing to his seat he grabbed her hand unable to keep quiet much longer. "Marian I can't just sit here and let you slip from me again. I would give you up even to Hood just to see you wake up. Marian I'm so sorry for how I reacted." His voice caught in his throat, which suddenly felt to tight to even swallow. "I was scared Marian scared to death that I was going to lose you. Scared at how many times I've come close to killing you without knowing that it was you and I panicked. Then I was angry because I thought you didn't trust me enough to tell me before Hood. But then when I calmed down enough to understand I was to embarrassed and prideful to say anything. I didn't think you'd want me to be any where near you."

Guy took another deep breath and tightened his hold on Marian's hand. "I now I was wrong Marian. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I should have trusted you and not let my own feelings get in the way. I need you Marian I can't breathe without you. You are my rock. You keep me grounded Marian. I find myself seeking you out to show you things to tell you things. I wake up at night looking for you. You make my world a place I can live in. When I know you're there I find myself smiling and trying to make you smile and keep you smiling." Pausing for a minute Guy took another deep breath. "Marian. I love you." He shut his eyes and rested his forehead against her hand on the bed.

Silent tears fell from his eyes; he felt the bed shift and stopped holding his breath. The hand in his tightened; slowly lifting his head he smiled as two brown fever dulled eyes looked at him with tears, "Guy." Her whisper tore his heart as he jumped onto the bed, holding her tightly crying softly into her hair where she lay. He felt her squeeze his hand and try to comfort him. "Guy." She whispered again, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Marian jumped wincing not only at the voice that bellowed behind her but also because she pulled the stitches in her side.

"I'm trying to get up." She said looking at the foot of her bed where Guy now stood. Opposing as ever dressed from head to toe in black leather, his arms crossed over his chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "I can see that. Did you not hear Jaq this morning?"

"Guy."

"Marian. What are you doing and do not tell me that you are getting up."

She opened her mouth to give a quick comeback but stopped. The look in Guy's eyes was not his usually dark look and need to dominate. But one of concern and definitely love. "I was getting up Guy because I'm tired of being stuck in bed. I just need to be up Guy I wouldn't do anything that might set me back. Please I just want out of bed."

Guy stood there for a minute. She knew that if she asked he'd give, but then again he might not. "I will discuss it with Jaq."

"Discuss it. What is there to discuss can I get up or not?"

"You are asking me for permission?"

"Take it while you can Gisborne. She won't do it forever." Robin said leaning against the doorframe grinning.

Guy looked over his shoulder with a wiry grin. "True she never has asked before." He turned back to Marian who sat open mouthed.

Jaq breezed into the room. "You had better not be bothering Marian to much she needs to rest." She tested Marian for a fever while Marian tried to bat her away.

"If you want out of that bed I suggest you ask Jaq. She is the one who makes that decision not me. I suggest you listen to her or I will have you tied to that bed. I have enough things to worry about and you not listening can't be one of them." He bent over kissing her cheek before heading out the door, past the still grinning Hood.

"And just what are you grinning at?" She shot at him. "I'm a prisoner in my own house."

Robin sobered a bit. "Yes you are Marian. But there are things you don't understand that happened while you were ill. Perhaps you should discuss it with Guy. I hear he's easily quieted." He grinned at Marian again trying to lighten the mood.

"HOOD!" Guy yelled for him down the stairs.

"Ah the master at arms calls the future sheriff. If you'll excuse me milady but duty calls." Robin was gone before Marian could completely digest everything Robin had just said.

Jaq grinned as she sat down beside Marian holding a bowl of food. "What is going on?" Marian asked grimacing at the taste of food she was given.

Jaq sat back watching Marian. "Eat you'll need it."

"I know. What is going on with those two? And what did Robin mean he's the future sheriff and Guy is the master at arms?' Jaq sat there not saying a word. Marian waited eating watching Jaq. "If you don't tell me I'll just find out for myself."

Jaq gave a quick nod. "You would and you will. You must ask Sir Guy for your answers." Jaq stood up taking the bowl from Marian. She paused looking at the empty bowl before back at Marian. "Tread careful Marian. Do not play lightly with Guy's heart. He bared his soul to you, he gave you everything that he's ever kept to himself. He's put himself in a position to take the fall if he is found out about the Nightwatchmen. He loves you Marian. He sat with you the whole time you were ill. Do not toy with his heart, either take it or give it back." Jaq ducked out the door leaving Marian sitting there.

Marian snuggled under the quilts on her bed thinking. She remembered bits and pieces of being ill. But she remembered hearing Guy begging her to stay, telling her how much he needed her. It had hurt when he had at first gotten angry at her, but now when she was calm she understood his fear and felt guilty for causing it. As she drifted off to sleep a smile lit up her face. He loved her, her for who she was what she was. No strings attached, it was her spirit, her everything that he wanted not just bits like Robin had. When she was stronger she was definitely going to have to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian walked the garden outside her house. The quarantine had been lifted a few days ago when Jaq had decided she was well enough no one would notice much especially the sheriff. Hood's gang had disappeared into the woods again. Their trip to the Holy Land forgotten; and that was what bothered her. Neither Robin nor Guy had discussed with her what they were up to. None of the gang would either not even Much and she'd tried.

Marian wanted to talk to Guy about what had been going on, especially between the two of them. But she had promised both Guy and her father that she would not ride for another week. That was fine by her she knew her side wouldn't hold up to it any way. She sat on the bench over looking the village and smiled watching the children play.

"May I join you?" A voice startled her from behind.

She smiled over her shoulder. "Of course Guy." She slid over on the bench to give him some more room. "I didn't think the sheriff would let you out of his sight for more than a minute." She playfully smiled at him.

"I told him I had business and left whether or not he liked it." Guy said tugging his gloves off tossing them on the bench beside him. He didn't look at her but instead the village. "How are you feeling Marian?"

Marian controlled her sigh. "I'm fine Guy really. Still a bit sore but I'll be fine I promise."

Guy nodded. "What's on your mind Marian?'

She looked at him surprised. "What makes you think anything is on my mind?"

"Much said you've been asking questions. And you have that brooding look you get when you are thinking or worried about something. Not to mention you are avoiding the question." He gave her a crooked smile. "What is it Marian? You can ask me anything.'

Marian gave a quick nod then looked back out over the village. "What is going on between you and Robin?" She felt Guy shift beside her, she didn't say anything waiting, knowing that it could take him some time before he answered her.

"We have decided to work together. Hood and I." Guy said not looking at her.

"You? Are working with Robin?"

Guy looked at her smirking slightly. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Honestly? Yes. Why the change Guy?"

"Like I told you Marian. You are the change in me. You are the only person that has believed in me. Trusted me and I plan to earn that trust and prove that I deserve it." He turned from her again. "It is something I had to do Marian. I can't tell you the particulars because I don't know them yet. When I do I will tell you." Silence. "Marian."

"Yes."

"When you got back to being the Watchman. Promise me you'll be careful as careful as you can."

Marian looked at him stunned for a minute. "I promise Guy." He gave a nod.

They sat in silence for awhile when Marian noticed Guy was thinking hard. "What is it Guy?'

"Nothing."

"Has to be something you're getting that brooding look when you think about something to much. Just ask you might be surprised."

"Could you ever be happy with a simple Master at Arms instead of a sheriff?"

Marian looked away from him towards the village. Unsure if she'd be able to keep a smile from her face or throwing herself at him. "That would depend."

She felt him look at her and met his gaze. "On what?'

She suddenly found it rather difficult to speak looking into his eyes. "On many things." She quickly looked out into the village. "If the Master at arms was a kind man. A man who worried about the people under the sheriff, if he was fair." She saw his shoulders begin to sink and decided not to play any more games with him. "If he wore black leather from head to toe every day regardless of the heat. If he had blue eyes and answered to the name of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Then yes I could marry a Master at Arms."

Guy looked at her for a minute before her answer registered in his mind. Without thinking he pulled her towards him kissing her. To his surprise she melted into him allowing the kiss in fact deepening it. "I love you Guy. And always have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Years Later….**

Guy couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a span of two years. Shortly after Marian's recovery they went through with the marriage Robin and the rest of the gang were able to attend disguised as personal guards for Marian and Guy. Guy continued to pretend to be in the league with the Sheriff as well as the other black knights while slowly feeding information to Hood who used it for his own purposes. A little over a year into their marriage Guy went so far as to go with the Sheriff to Arce planning on killing the king. Marian had demanded and Guy relented letting her come with them.

While there Guy killed the Sheriff instead of the king freeing himself once and for all of the man. When Guy had turned around he found Marian collapsed on the ground, after a short argument with her he found out she was expecting. To say that Guy was slightly angry that she had not told him and put herself in danger was an understatement. However it was quickly replaced with excitement.

Guy shook himself from his memories and looked beside him. He was sitting on their bed, Marian leaning against him sound asleep. He smiled and leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head causing her to stir but not wake up. She deserved to be tired they'd been up all night. He looked down to where he now held two very precious gifts.

He had sat with Marian the whole time she had been in labor, Jaq had been there too. She had happily passed him his son claiming she didn't even have to guess as to who the father was he had Gisborne's lungs. A gasp from Jaq and a cry from Marian quickly sobered everything until a few minutes later Jaq stood up holding a little girl. "Impatient like her mother." Jaq had commented passing the baby to Marian leaving the new family alone.

He could hear the villagers below celebrating the birth announcement. Guy looked around the room, King Richard had granted him a pardon and allowed him to keep Locksley and Knighton combining both lands. He gave Hood the position of Sheriff and Guy the Master at Arms.

Settling back against the head board Guy couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he had been after all.


End file.
